Gates of Hell
by JarodLover
Summary: What if Jarod had surrendered to Mr. Lyle and Mr. Cox to save Zoe from the clutches of the Centre in the episode "Innersense". This story is complete for now but depending on the reviews I might write more. Chapter 2 is up and the story is complete
1. Chapter 1

Gates of Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to NBC and the Centre.

Summary: What if Jarod had surrendered to Mr. Lyle and Mr. Cox to save Zoe from the clutches of the Centre in the episode "Innersense"

Sisters of St. Catherine Church:

My father and I were just about to leave to go and try to save Ethan from Raines's evil plan to take over the Centre. But just as we were about to go out the door my video phone chimed "You have a video phone call" it announced. I enter my code to answer it, when the window opened I saw the one person I really didn't want to see right now. "I sorry to call so late Jarod, but I thought for sure you'd be interested in saving the life a close friend" Lyle announces as he steps to the side and I see Zoe being thrown to the ground of a barn in the background and Mr. Cox in the foreground. I call to her then she sees me and calls out to me.

"Lyle, you let her go" I demand wanting to reach through the computer and kill him. "Now you see that's exactly what I want to do but Mr. Cox wants to exploit the safety and wellbeing of your girlfriend to his advantage" Lyle explains of course sarcastically trying to act like he had nothing to do with the situation. "Alright what do you want" I state as I am getting madder by the moment but try to find out what they are after as if I didn't already know. Mr. Cox finally joins the conversation "To propose a quid pro quo" he starts but then Zoe interrupts "Don't Jarod! I don't know why these people want you but they will kill I know that" as I see her being tied to a chair. Cox continues "If you want Zoe to live you will surrender yourself to us tonight at Rosing's farm, highway 12 outside Blue Cove, in exactly one hour" as he looks down at his watch. Lyle leans in and turns off the computer.

Now I really want to kill that guy but that won't save Zoe. "I'm going to save Zoe you're going to have to stop Ethan yourself" I state as I again grab my jacket and head for the door. Dad tries to stop me but I don't let him, "I know what you're going to say but I have to save her. I got her into this mess by caring for her, if turning myself in saves her then that is what I am going to do" I state as I run down the hall. I stop and look back at my father for maybe the last time and I try to reassure him that everything will be alright "Trust me Dad, I know what I am doing" I smile at him lovingly and left him standing in the doorway of Emily's room at the church. I know that I am giving up my family the one I have been searching for since I escaped the Centre, but I can't let someone as innocent Zoe suffer for my happiness especially since I love her as if she were my family. Once I save her I will worry about saving myself, I know that they won't kill me as Zoe fears; I am far too valuable to them and their dreams of ultimate power. I get in my car and travel to Blue Cove as fast I can but just under the speed limits not wanting the reason Zoe died by Lyle's hand to be caused by a traffic cop pulling me over for speeding. Since I am in DC I know that I am going to be hard pressed to get to Blue Cove within the hour Cox demanded but I think that they know that.

About an hour later…

Luck was on my side and I had managed to arrive at the farm with a few minutes to spare. I stop at the beginning of the dirt driveway leading up to the barn, as I approach the barn I turn my headlights off and survey the situation, I see Lyle and Cox standing just outside the barn entrance with several Sweepers, at least five 'Gee, I guess that they are expecting me to give them a fight' I think to myself. I get out of my car and cut across the property on foot. I weave across the property making sure to stick to the shadows, given that it is night there are plenty to hide in as I get closer to the barn I can hear Lyle and Cox giving the Sweepers orders. Lyle looks down at his watch and states "Jarod will be here in a few minutes", Cox nods in agreement and adds "Be ready" in his normal cold tone. I watch the Sweepers scatter so that they are ready for my arrival, Lyle and Cox continue talking as they re-enter the barn. "You really think that he is going to show" Lyle questions, Cox calmly replies "Oh, he'll show", it appears that Lyle is starting to doubt if I am going to show up.

As I watch my enemies in front of me, I don't hear one of the Sweepers who had been walking around the grounds come up behind me has he has spotted me behind some bushes near the barn, at least until I hear the tell-tale sound of a gun being cocked and feel the barrel pressed at the base of my skull. I put my hands up in surrender but otherwise don't move, really not wanting to get shot for a third time since my escape. "Stand up" I hear him order. I rise from my crouched position and feel him pat me down checking to see if I have a gun, he was very thorough and found my gun in the waist band of my jeans at the small of my back. He takes my gun and places it in his own waist band a grabs my shoulder "Put your hands behind your head and move forward" he ordered, without turning around I recognize who the Sweeper is. "Absolutely, Sam whatever you say. By the way how have you been" I quip as I follow his instructions. "Shut up!" he orders as he presses the gun harder into the back of my head. He leads me to the barn entrance, as we get to the threshold I hear Lyle addressing Zoe in his normal threatening manner "You know it's a shame you're not Asian, maybe we can find a place for you in our renewal wing" as he plays with one of her red curls. Then I see Willie place a piece of duct tape over her mouth. I take a deep breath and step into the barn "Keep your damn hands off of her, you son of a bitch" I state like I even have any control in this situation. Lyle glares at me out of the corner of his eye and smiles at me evilly, "Hello Jarod, nice to see you again" he chimes as he approaches me with a smile from ear to ear.

Sam hands Lyle my gun "He had this on him, Sir" he informs Lyle gleefully, while he continues to aim his gun at my head. Lyle takes my gun, then turns his back to me and walked over to where Cox was standing. As he walked in front of Zoe she turned and looked at me her eyes full of concern. Our eyes connect and I mouthed 'I am so sorry, I love you'. "Willie, cuff our guest" instructs Lyle towards the black Sweeper that was standing behind my girlfriend. Willie pulls a set of cuffs from his pocket as he approaches me; he grabs my right wrist and pulls my arm down in front of me then grabs my left and secures them in the cuffs. I wince slightly as he locks the cuffs so tightly that they almost cut into my skin, I could tell that he meant to do that because I hear him quietly chuckle at my reaction. When he finished he stepped to my left side and stood and waited for orders from Lyle and or Cox.

Wanting to put this standoff to an end and get Zoe to safety I get Lyle's attention "Ok Lyle, you have what you want" as I hold up my now cuffs wrists "Now let Zoe go" I demand strongly. Lyle doesn't respond right away he just turns around to face me and then nods to Sam. I hear him moving around behind me, then I feel a strong shock run through my system, from a handheld taser, which caused me to fall to my knees, I manage to get my hands under me so I don't fall completely on the barn floor. Sam and Willie pull me back up so that I am seated on my knees, I can't fight because of the at least ten thousand volts running through my body. I didn't even realize that Cox had stepped up next to me until he grabbed me by my hair and jerked my head back.

"You are Centre property and do not demand anything, understood" insists Cox, then I see Lyle pull his gun and aim it at Zoe's head. I realize what is about to happen and swallowed my pride and replied "No, please don't hurt her! I won't run, just please let her go" I plead with our captures, hoping to spare Zoe my fate. "You are right on one point Jarod; you're not going to run anymore but wrong on the other. Since we can't trust you not to break your word she is coming back with us to the Centre" states Cox with so much malice that I feel shiver run down my spine, and then Cox lets go of my head. I drop my head to my chest in defeat, I knew that the Centre would never keep their end of the deal, 'I just let the Centre ruin another innocent life' I think to myself. The guilt weighs heavy on my heart and soul; I can't even look at Zoe because I know that if I do all I will see is disappointment and fear in her eyes so I just keep my head down. I don't even look up when I hear the other Sweepers come into the barn and receive their orders from Lyle, I don't even look up when I hear Zoe start screaming and fighting the Sweepers as they untie her from the chair and place her in handcuffs.

I can't even bring myself to look up to reassure her "Zoe, don't fight. Everything will be fine" I tell her hoping to keep her out of harm's way as much as I can in my current situation. "Typical Jarod, always worried about others" I hear Lyle say jokingly as he walks over to me and then patted me on my head like I am some dog. Regaining some of my ability to move I jerk my head away in disgust, but that action just earns me a strong slap to the face which if Sam and Willie hadn't been still holding me I would have fallen over again. I straighten as best as I can and I shoot Lyle a glare that I hope conveys that I might have bent to their will by surrendering myself but I will never let them break my spirit. Lyle kneels down so that he is at my eye level and grabs hold of my jaw and forces me to look into his deadly blue eyes, "We are heading back to your home, you will do what we tell you, or she'll die. If you try to run or do anything against our instructions she will pay the price for your defiance, am I clear" threatened the thumb-less psychopath in a very firm tone. I knew that he would have no qualms about carrying out that threat, so I just nod my head in response. Lyle releases my jaw and stands straightening his suit as he rises, "Now that, that is taken care of take our property and girlfriend to the transport van" instructs Lyle. As I am pulled to my feet and shoved towards the door I hear Lyle speaking again "Remember what I said Jarod, her fate is in your hands" he warns again. I turn and glance at him over my shoulder but said nothing just turn back and let the Sweepers lead me to the awaiting van.

As we approach the van Sam stops me about five feet away from it, then I see Willie coming around from behind me. He slides the side door of the van open and instructed me to enter, I enter and sit against the opposite wall then I see Zoe approaching 'She is a strong willed spit-fire, since I met her I have truly seen a change in her will to live' I think to myself as I see her struggling with the Sweepers leading her to the van. She sees me and runs towards the van and climbs in grabbing my hands with her now cuffed hands. I look at her face and see that she has been crying and that the tape is still in place. I start pulling at the corner of the tape and she realizes what I am doing and closes her eyes in preparation of the tape being removed. I remove it carefully so as not to cause her any more pain then I am sure she is feeling, after I remove the tape to took her head in my hands and pull her to me so that our foreheads touch. I stop holding back the tears that have been threatening to fall since I was first brought to my knees in the barn "I am so sorry that you were involved in this" I tell her wanting to comfort her as much as I can. Wanting to be left alone and hold her until the end of time I almost forgot that we were in a life or death situation, then I came back to reality and pulled her back "Now Zoe, these are very dangerous people, they are using you to get what they want out of me. Just do what they tell you and you will be kept from harm. Remember no matter happens I love you with all my heart" I continue to tell her. I raise my arm and let Zoe place her head on my chest. "Ok Jarod, I trust you to know what is for the best in this situation. I love you to so much so that I hate to see you at their mercy" she replies.

"Now isn't that sweet, Mr. Cox" mockingly states Lyle as he approached the van. "Make it so that he can't disappear on us again" instructed Lyle to Sam who was still standing outside the van door. Sam nods to Lyle and climbs into the van, as he moves towards me I notice that there was a metal ring sticking out of the van's floor and a of chain just inside the threshold of the door. I don't resist when Sam advanced on me and loops the chain around the links between my wrists then securing the ends through the metal ring in the floor. Showing her defiant spirit she addresses our captors "Why can't you people just leave Jarod alone, what gives you the right to treat him like this" she demands indicating towards the chains. Cox seems amused by her inquiry and calmly replies "Because he belongs to us", then the door slides shut. I hold Zoe as tightly as I can as if she were a lifeline cast into the total darkness that has been my life.

A couple of hours later….

I just held Zoe close as we made the trip to the Centre in silence. She was emotionally drained and had fallen asleep in my arms just after we started our trip from the barn. I would have probably fallen asleep as well if my mind hadn't been racing trying to figure out a way of this situation that wouldn't result in further bloodshed, hers or mine. Along with those thoughts, thoughts of what might have happened to Ethan and the DC underground 'Did my father manage to stop him' but those thoughts are for another time I think to myself as I feel the van coming to a stop and my heart drops and the fear within me rises. I gently start to wake Zoe "Zoe it's time to wake up, my love. We are about to arrive at the gates of hell and it's time to face the devil" I try to joke trying to mask my fear of what is to come and that I may never get to see her again. She rises from my shoulder and I pick up my arms to make it easier for her to remove herself from my embrace, she sits up and then places her head on my shoulder and takes hold of my cuffed hands with hers and then whispered to me "Jarod, what is going to happen now" I can hear the pain and fear in her voice. I bring her hands up and kissed them lovingly. "I know that they have plans for me so I can guess that they will separate us when we enter the building" I start to tell her what may happen, "I know that you are afraid, but you can't give them the satisfaction of showing it cause they use fear to further their power. So just do what they say and stay strong, I will get us out of here, this I swear to you" as I again kiss her hands. "I trust you with my life Jarod, I will stay strong for you. There is a line in a song that I want you to remember 'You can stand me up at the gates of hell but I won't back down'". We both laughed at that.

Just at that moment the van came to a stop and the door slid open and I see the building that is my own personal hell. It is still night and the grounds of the Centre are brightly lit but I can still see the coast line and hear the waves crashing on the rocks. Then I hear the Sweepers guns being cocked and that brings me back to the scene in front of us. "Step out, now" they bark at us. I release Zoe hands and nod to her to follow their instruction; I watch her make her way out of the van. Willie places his hand on her shoulder with his gun pointed at her, making sure I get the message to co-operate. I proceeded to climb out of the van and stood next to Zoe, but since I was still attached to the van's floor by the long chain I couldn't run if the opportunity presented its self. I wait silently for my captors to reappear and continue with their never ending threats, but apparently Sam had been given prior instructions of what to do if I should be captured. He unlocked the chain from the metal ring and proceeded to wrap it around my ankles as make-shift prisoner shackles, effectively hobbling me. With that my hopes start to sink a little bit, but then I look at Zoe and I remember what she told my 'You can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I won't back down' and I smile to her as we are led to the main entrance. I feel Sam grabbing a hold of my arm as we make our way up the stairs of the main entrance, when we get to the top I take a moment to look over my shoulder at the sun that was just starting to rise over the horizon. At that moment the entrance doors swung open and the devil himself showed his unholy self again, Lyle caught that I was looking at the sunrise and started laughing.

"You might want to remember what that looks like because you will never see it again" Lyle states as he approaches us. With that I draw my attention back to the path laid out in front of me, I see that holding the doors open were two more Sweepers with Lyle and Cox standing just on the Centre side of the threshold both of whom were smiling like the devils they were. I just ignore him and step in to building silently, I know that the reason I was brought in through the front door is so that Lyle can show everyone who finally captured me. "Take our lab-rat's girlfriend to her accommodations in renewal" orders Lyle to Willie. I take another glance at Zoe as she was lead down the hallway; I show her a reassuring smile silently telling her that I will save her no matter what. Once she was gone from my sight I shoot Lyle and Cox one of my own threatening glances silently telling him that if anything happened to her that I would kill him.

Lyle ignores my glance and continues to give the Sweepers their orders regarding me "Follow me to my father's office, he is expected" he tells Sam as we walk down the hall towards the main elevators. Because of the chains wrapped around my ankles it is hard for me to keep up and I stumble several times which I am sure is Lyle's plan; he enjoys showing people his power over them. We finally make to the elevator and I staggered towards the rear of the compartment when the doors slid open and I was shoved inside, I straighten my posture and lean against the wall quietly cursing to myself.

Lyle and Sam file into the compartment a long with two other Sweepers for the ride up to Mr. Parker's office. When we arrive on the floor that house the executive offices of the Centre's elite, Lyle exits the elevator and I realize that Cox is no longer part of our party, which does make me feel a bit better, 'He creeps me out even more then Lyle, though I will never admit that to either one of them' I think to myself as Sam grabs hold of my jacket and yanks me forward and propels me out of the elevator. I again stumble slightly because of the chains but I lean against the nearby wall to keep my balance and to ruin another attempt by Lyle to see me on my knees like he wants. I straighten my posture then started down the corridor and then again feel Sam grabbing my arm this time I have had enough and shrug him off as best I can effectively shaking him off and rattling the chains loudly, which manages to draw Lyle's attention. "Remember lab-rat others safety rely on your behavior" the thumb-less maniac over his shoulder and I catch the threatening tone in his voice again bending to his will by giving up my fight with the Sweeper guiding me, which I can tell he enjoys because I can see that diabolical grin slowly creeping across his face. We continue down the hallway a little while long then come to a stop in front of two at least eight foot tall glass double doors with two of Mr. Parker's personal guards on either side. As we approach Lyle motions to the guards with a wave of his disfigured hand, with that they open both doors inwardly providing Lyle with his grand entrance into his father's office.

As we enter the office I again shrug off Sam's hand hoping to hang onto a bit of my pride in the face of total defeat. Mr. Parker was sitting behind his desk looking over some kind of files, but as our party entered he looked from the paperwork and directly at me, but doesn't address me at first. "Congratulations, son. You have done our family proud" he announces as he shakes Lyle's hand and pats him on the back. I had been holding my tongue since my capture at the barn hours earlier knowing that anything I say could put Zoe in further danger, but with the scene playing out in front of me I couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Give me a break. Please stop all the crap, you've won" I state sarcastically as I draw their attention to my cuffed hands. Of course my smart mouth statement bore a typical Centre response, Lyle cocked his head and Sam then elbowed me in the stomach hard enough to make me fall to my knees again. 'So much for my dignity' I think to myself as I lean forward to catch my breath. Then again I feel my head being yanked back and I am forced to look directly into Mr. Parker's face, "You get that one for free, but any further acts of defiance weather verbal or physical will be severely punished. You are Centre property and will show the proper respect, do I make myself clear" demanded the chairman. I suppress the urge to spit in his face; I just nod my head in compliance. He releases my head and I keep my head in defeat, "Now that's more like it" continues Mr. Parker, "And now that is settled, take him to his new home on SL-20. We have a lot of simulations for him to do, and you will do them without question, right Jarod" inquired Mr. Parker. I just nodded my compliance but otherwise I just try to make myself invisible. Accepting my answer Lyle signals Sam to take me to what Mr. Parker designated as my "new home", I silently rise to my feet and let Sam lead me back to the elevator.

A few minutes later…..

We made the ride down to SL-20 in silence; all I really wanted at this point was to get out of these damn chains and go to sleep. But I know that will be a long time coming if the Centre stays true to form, they wanted to break me and then exploit my mind again for nothing more than profit. We exit the elevator and I am led down the dimly lit corridor to a room that was about ten feet by fifteen feet concrete all around and as per normal no windows, there was also a cot and sink/toilet bolted to the back wall. I entered the room and stopped just inside the threshold and let Sam remove my restraints, I rub my very sore wrist almost surprised that the skin isn't bleeding. Before Sam closed the thick door he tossed me a set of Centre issue black scrubs. "Get cleaned up and then get some sleep your work day starts early, lab-rat" ordered Sam then leaves the cell locking the door behind him as he goes. When the lock slides into place my hopes really start to sink further, I just remind myself of what Zoe said 'You can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I won't back down' and just sat down on the cot. 'Oh God, how am I going to save Zoe from this place' I start thinking to myself as I proceed to remove my clothes that symbolizes my individualism and freedom then put on the scrubs.

I am so lost in my thoughts that don't hear the door opening, but I am drawn back to my situation by the scent of perfume "It is about time you showed up, Miss. Parker. I was starting to think that you had forgotten about me" I state without turning around to face her. She ignores my sarcasm walks over to where I am standing and then sits down on the cot next to me, "Jarod, come sit down we need to talk" I decide to sit next to her not because she asked but because we had once been close friends and right now I needed a friend even though we are no longer as close as we once were. "Please explain to me why you turned yourself in, especially why in to my brother. I know that you would rather die than be brought back here" she asks quietly. I lean against the wall and pull my leather jacket into my lap as if it were a blanket. "I am not sure if you will understand but I did it for love. Your twisted brother and Cox kidnapped my girlfriend and held her hostage as leverage to get me to turn myself in. I know what you're thinking and yes your right that I was stupid to think for even a second that they would let her go if I gave them what they want but I couldn't trade her life for my freedom" I explain to her as I try to keep myself from letting the tears fall from my eyes. I take this moment to look around the room and spot the camera in ceiling corner to my left; I change my position so that I am sitting under it so I can imagine that I am not being watched. I see the normal hard expression Miss. Parker normally has started to fade a bit, 'So she does care what happens to people other than her' I muse to myself.

"I understand Jarod, but this is not how your story should end my mother died trying to save others I won't let her plan end with her or at the cost of your freedom, I have done a lot of thinking since you were at my house the other day and you were right. I am going to leave the Centre for good" she declares as she gets up from the cot and I start to wonder if she is going to use this situation as a means to gain her freedom, then she comes to stand directly next to me then she bent down she that her lips were millimeters from my ear "Stay strong, don't give up. I am going to get you and your girlfriend out of here" she whispered before she left. I wonder whether or not she is playing some kind of game, trying to trick me into trusting her only to be betrayed by her for her own benefit. She has told me on more than one occasion that the price of her freedom is my freedom, 'Could she truly be willing to help me, if so what is her price' I think to myself, as I fold my jacket so I can use it as a pillow since they weren't kind enough to give me one. I lay down with my back to the door and start to let the tears of guilt I have been holding back fall freely until I let the peaceful release of sleep consume me.

Sometime later….

I was unsure how much time had passed but I know that it wasn't as much as I would like, when I heard the cell door open. I was hoping that if I just remained still they would think that I am still asleep and go away but knowing how my luck had been running that wasn't to likely and I was proven right when I feel my shoulder being pulled forcing my to turn over. "Leave me alone, you bastards" I yell wanting to be left alone as I shove Sam's hands off of me, of course that act of defiance isn't taken very well. Sam grabs hold of my arm then pulls me off the cot and tosses me to the floor I try to fight as best I can, but Sam is faster and stronger than me at this moment. In the end I was face down on the floor with Sam's knee digging into my back and my arm violently twisted behind me, I grunt in pain but I continue to fight against his hold. "If you don't stop fighting I will break your arm" Sam orders as he gives my arm another strong twist. I know that he would be more than happy to carry out his threat so I yield knowing that it would be hard to escape with a broken arm when the time comes. Sam removes his knee from my back and pulls me up to my knees as he stands then drags me my feet then pushes me into towards the wall. He has me pinned against the wall and I feel cuffs being attached to the arm he is holding once again, I don't fight as he pulls my other arm back and attaches the other cuff. He pulls me away from the wall and pushes towards the door and into the hallway. We walk down the corridor for a little bit then turn into another room, 'Guess that they think it is going to be easier to control me if they keep me trapped on one level' I think to myself.

As I enter the room I survey my surroundings trying to figure out what they are up to now, all I see is a medical table with padded cuffs on it, and I start to panic remember in the last time I was tied to a medical table here. It had been a couple of years before my first escape, the Powers that Be back then decided that it was a good idea to use an experimental heart drug on their prized pretender, Raines and Lyle stopped my heart and then erased my memory about it. So the idea of being in that vulnerable state again really didn't appeal to me, so I started to resist Sam who was trying to move me further into the room closer to the medical table. "Calm down Jarod, we just want to run some tests" I hear Lyle state as I see him stepping out of the shadows and approaching the table. I freeze in my tracks when I see him "What makes you think that I am going to let you run any kind of tests on me" I declare defiantly. "Because there is a certain red head in renewal that I am sure you don't want anything to happen too" he threatened "Just relax, we only want to take some blood samples and make sure your fit to resume your work. The restraints are only here if you don't co-operate, I am sure you don't want us to force you, am I right". I knew for certain that Lyle would enjoy seeing me further humiliated by having me strapped to the gurney, so I again gave in to his threats. "I'll co-operate, but I want your word that afterward I can see Zoe in person" I state sternly.

Lyle considers my request as he walks over to me. "I am willing to grant your request; it all depends on your behavior during the examination. With that said I want you to keep in mind that you have no power over what occurs here I am in charge and what I say goes. You will follow the orders the Sweepers give you as if you heard them directly from me, am I clear" he states in his normal cold manner. "You are perfectly clear" but I can tell that he wanted more, "You are perfectly clear, Sir" I repeat as I break eye contact with him showing him that I yield to his authority. "Good to see that we are making progress. You will find that not only will your defiance be punished but your co-operation will be rewarded. I would be willing to hear any request within reason but do not think for a fraction of a second that all requests will be granted, understand" Lyle further insists as he paced in front of me. "I understand completely, Sir" I tell him hoping to placate his ego and so that he will let me see Zoe.

Moments later the doctor came in and Lyle signals for Sam to release my hands from the cuffs so that the doctor can perform a full examination. After my hands are free I rub my sore wrists, and then make sure that Sam hadn't done any serious damage to my arm and then I wait for further instructions. I let the doctor take my blood pressure and the blood sample Lyle had mentioned, having been a doctor on many occasions I knew that I was in perfect health under the circumstances. When the examination was over the doctor reported everything to Lyle as I wait quietly. "Sam, take Jarod back to his cell" Lyle instructs. I let Sam lead me back to my cell without any resistance, after Sam locked the door I went back to my place under the camera and wait for what may come. I hadn't realized how exhausting the day's events had been until I leaned my head back against the wall and couldn't fight the urge to fall asleep.

I am pulled from my dreams by the sound of the cell door being opened, and then I see Lyle standing in the threshold looking a bit disappointed. "I am going to tell you this once, when I enter your cell you will stand, am I understood" he demands. I stand and wait to see if I will get my request granted. "Glad to see that you are learning who is in charge, with that said you did everything asked during the examination so your request is granted" he informs me as he steps back as he does I see Zoe appearing from behind him. I don't react to seeing her again at first, just waited to see what was going to happen. Zoe came to a stop just next to Lyle in the hallway, he again starts playing with her curly red hair "She is a little spit fire, maybe you can show her the wisdom in showing some manners" he muses then pushes her into the room, she staggers into my arms. I embrace her lovingly wishing I could protect her from psychopaths that run the Centre, "You have an hour make the most of it lab-rat" he snaps when his previous statement didn't get a reaction out of me. Then the door closed and we were left alone we sit on the cot and I kiss her softly on the lips, I pull back from her and place my hands on either side of her face "We don't have a lot of time so I need you to listen to me very carefully" I tell her quietly, "Were are going to get out of here soon, I promise you that. I can't stand to lose you so, please do what they ask" I continue to whisper to her. "How Jarod, there is security everywhere they are not going to let you out of here without a fight" she quietly inquires realizing that there was a reason I was whispering because we were being monitored. "A friend is going to help us; you just need to be ready" I tell her as I pull he into another passionate embrace. I just hold her for the remainder our time together trying to sooth her fear.

Our time elapsed and before she was taken from the cell I gave her another long kiss silently telling her that I was going to save her even though I may need a little help in doing that. I can't believe that she is letting her heart guide her actions; I just hope that she acts soon before I end up doing something I will regret. I lie down on the cot and stare up at the ceiling, I got lost in my own thought until I notice that the light on the security camera went out. I guess this is the moment I had been waiting for.

Then the door swung open and showed the very beautiful Miss. Parker standing in the threshold. "Hey genius, you ready to blow this hell whole" she announces with a big grin on her face. I grab my leather jacket and join her out in the hallway we make our way down the corridor to the elevator, we enter the compartment and ride up several floors. We exit on the renewal level and run down the hall to Zoe's room, knowing that we are running out of time. As I round the corner I stop in my tracks when I see Zoe being held by gun point just outside her room by Lyle himself. "I don't know how you managed to get out of your cell but you had better get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head, if you want your precious girlfriend to live through the next few minutes" demanded Lyle as he held his gun at Zoe's head. Miss. Parker had been behind me as I had made my way down the hall and I could see out of the corner of my eye that she had stopped just at the end of the hallway without exposing that she was the reason for my escape. I kneel and place my hands behind my head as he had instructed wanting to keep Zoe safe. Miss. Parker choose that moment to present herself, having heard the thumb-less maniac she calls brother's threat she stepped up to me with her gun drawn. "Need some help controlling your project dear brother" she states her famous emotionless tone, "I told you before Jarod how this game works, you run and I chase" she addresses me but I could tell by the look on her face that she was indeed here to help me and not her brother. Lyle releases his hold on Zoe slightly and I motion to her to drop, she does and as Lyle tries to keep her from getting away Miss. Parker takes that opportunity to shoot him hitting him in the shoulder.

Miss. Parker stands over her now badly injured brother, "I knew you had a soft spot for the lab-rat. You have also sealed your fate by helping him" I hear Lyle state towards Miss. Parker as I gather Zoe into my arms. I see the woman that had once been my huntress aiming her gun at the one man I would be willing to kill myself and let my conscious over ride my better judgment. I approach Miss. Parker and place my hand on her extended arm, "He is beaten, trust me you don't want his blood on your hands. He does deserve to die for what he has done, but now is not the time. If you kill him we will never make it out of here alive" I try to reason with her. She lowers her gun and joins Zoe down the renewal wing hall near the exit. I look at Zoe and then turned back to Lyle as he rises to his knees "Remember this Lyle, I just saved your pathetic life but if you ever come after me or anyone I care about I will kill you" I tell him knowing that it may be in vain. As I turn my back to him and make my way to freedom I hear a gun being cocked and before I can react a loud shot rang out and I see Zoe start to fall, "You should have let her kill me when you had the chance" Lyle laughs as he sees me holding my now dying girlfriend in my arms. In a fit of rage I take Miss. Parker's gun from her and shoot Lyle in the head finally putting to an end his reign of fear and oppression. I turn my attention back to Zoe and try to reassure her that everything is going to be alright "I am going to get you out of here, you're going to be ok" I swear to her as I hold her hand tightly and let the tears fall.

Zoe tries to talk and I know that it is very difficult for her because of her wound, "You maybe a genius but you have always been a terrible liar at least with me" she laughed, "Just do me a favor and remember that line I told you in the van" I smile at her comment and we both say the line together "You can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I won't back down", I kiss her hand then her lips then as the final breath of life left her body I make a slalom vow "You will be the last person that gets hurt by the Centre ever again, even if it costs me every breath in my body I swear that you will the last" I gently place her hand on her stomach. I feel Miss. Parker place her hand on my shoulder "It is time to go Jarod" she insists. I rise to my feet and turn to her; I see that even the "Ice Queen" has a heart which is evident in the tracks of fallen tears running down her face. She doesn't say anything more to me because she can tell from the look on my face that nothing she would say would make my pain go away and that all I wanted now is to make the Centre pay for what they have done, and she was right I am going to make them pay dearly.

We make it out of the Centre otherwise unnoticed thanks to I assume Broots, he is the only one besides myself that has enough talent with the computer systems of the Centre to make our escape invisible. As Miss. Parker and I get into her car I starting thinking of how I am going to bring down the Centre in one fowl swoop. I decide to trust Miss. Parker fully and direct her to St. Catherine's Church where my sister was recovering from her wounds that had been inflicted by Lyle. As we approach my sister's room I finally speak to Miss. Parker "I am not sure how she will react to seeing you, so you might want to wait out here" I tell her. I can tell that she is slightly annoyed but she agrees that what I was telling was for the best for all those concerned.

I enter the room and cannot stop myself from showing my overwhelming shock "Oh, my God" I exclaim upon seeing the sight in front of me. I stand in the doorway with utter disbelief showing on my face, everyone in the room turns to look at me upon the sound of my voice and all greet me with loving smiles. In front of me was my entire family, my mother and father sitting next to my sister who was still lying on the bed where I had left her days ago, and near the window was my clone and Ethan they had been playing cards when I entered. At first I thought that I was dreaming and when I awoke in reality all that would remain of the dream would be heartache, and overwhelming loss as yet again being ripped away from them again but when my mother approached me and placed her hands on either side of my face I knew I wasn't dreaming and I started to cry. I pull my mother into my arms and hug her letting all the pain and loss I had felt over the years fade away as I hold her. She realized why I was crying and whispered in my ear "You're not dreaming Jarod we are all very real" trying to comfort me. I pull from her embrace and look over at my father, as if reading my mind I see his expression change he knew that something had gone terribly wrong. "Something has happened hasn't it? Where is Zoe you said that you were going to go rescue her" he inquired as he approached me and placed his hand on my shoulder his eyes full of concern.

"She is dead, and like Kyle she died by Lyle's hand" I tell them as I make my way into the room. I sit next to Emily and take her hand in mine then kissed her hand, before anyone could say anything I continue "We don't have to worry about him coming after us, I killed him before I escaped" I state flatly. Everyone realized that I didn't want to discuss the topic further, my father walked over to my and again placed his hand on my shoulder this time he wasn't alone in his action my mother placed her hand on my other shoulder lovingly "I am so sorry Jarod, I know you loved her very much" my father states his voice full of understanding. Realizing that it is best to let the subject drop silence fell throughout the room until my clone broke the silence "We were worried about you when you didn't come back after the first day we were just about to put my rescue plan into action when you walked in" he explained from his position at the card table with Ethan, rather quickly I noticed he was a bit nervous and justly so considering everything that had happened. I was about to reply when he continued with a bit of a confused look on his face "By the way how did you escape, you must have had help from inside but there is nobody there we could trust not to have alternative motive" I see that he is rambling and I find it a bit amusing cause when I was his age I would do the same thing when I was doing pretends, I get up from the chair and walk over to him and kneel down into his eyelevel. "Stop, stop, everything is ok calm down. You are right the only way for me to get out of there was with help from within. Before you guys say anything the help came from the last person I ever thought it would" I start to explain as I walk back over to the main room door "With that said, everyone remain calm the person who helped me is waiting just outside and before anyone says what I know you all are thinking I trust this person with my life so I know we will not be betrayed" I continue.

I lean out the door and motion for Miss. Parker to join us in the room "It's time" I tell her as she gets closer. Just as she enters the room I can feel the tension level rise by several notches, nobody says anything until Ethan breaks the silence "Miss. Parker it is nice to see you again". I notice she is a bit confused by Ethan's statement so I lean over to her and whisper "The voices and visions are of your mother so he thinks you've met", she was slightly amused and a large smile spread across her face. "Actually Ethan we have never met but I can understand why you think so. It is good to see that you are safe. Also I am so sorry that I wasn't able to help you all sooner", she announces trying to put everyone at ease.

While that conversation was going on, I took the opportunity to pull my duffle bag out from under Emily's bed. I walk over to the bathroom and toss it in. Then I walk over to my clone and place my hand on his shoulder, "With that said, I have announcement to make. We will not have to worry about anyone from the Centre taking or using any of us ever again, I promised Zoe that she would be the last person to be hurt or killed by that place, and I have every intention of keeping my word" I declare. I look at everyone and I can tell from the expressions on their faces that no one is going to try and talk me out of it, my mind was made up. I cross the room back over to the bathroom as I do I go over everything in my mind 'I know that there are many variables to overcome to make the end of the Centre final but with help from the inside and my family we can make the gates of hell bend to our will and bring the devils to justice' I think to myself as I look into the mirror. "I will not let you down Zoe; I will keep my promise to you no matter what happens I will make what you told me come true" I tell myself in the mirror and I repeat the verse she told me "YOU CAN STAND ME UP AT THE GATES OF HELL, BUT I WON'T BACK DOWN", declaring my intent to not let Zoe's death be in vain.

I take a shower and change cloths then shave the several days' worth of beard that has appeared since my capture, letting all my fears and doubts that my plan of action won't work run down the drain. I step out of the bathroom and see that my family took my word that we could trust Miss. Parker not to betray us. I knew she wouldn't because Lyle had been right her fate is now the same as ours. Of course she will not have to be on the run as long as we had been with the end of the Centre coming soon. My mother and Miss. Parker were deep in conversation about the past, I can see the Miss. Parker is letting down her defenses and finally finding a sense of peace. Soon we will all have peace after all the pain and heartache will be laid to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost three months since Zoe had been killed and Miss. Parker had joined my family and me in hiding from the Centre. Ever since she helped me escape she became a liability to them but we still had connections on the inside that even Mr. Parker wouldn't dare sever. Miss Parker was starting to become overly irritable she wasn't use to being on the other side of the Centre's fury, she was having to give up the only life she ever knew, not being able to have a routine or stay in one place for long.

"Parker, will you please sit down you are making me dizzy" I tell her as I was trying to work on some files related to the Centre trying to find a weakness.

"Then give me something to do, wonder boy" she snapped as she continued to pace around the room.

"If you stop pacing and let me concentrate our having to be on the run from your former employers will be over" I tell her almost enjoying watching her suffer the way I use to having to constantly be on the move fearing that my next turn would land me in the clutched of the Centre.

"I am sure that if you hadn't sent Gemini away with the rest of your family this plan of yours wouldn't be taking so long" she fired back as she sat down on the couch and started to read some magazine she had picked up when we had gone for food one night.

I didn't bother to continue our battle of words I just went back to what I was doing. I didn't want to stroke her ego by admitting that she was right about sending Jordan, (as Gemini decided to call himself), back into hiding with my family but I wanted him to have the normal life I never had, besides this wasn't his fight it was mine, mine and Miss. Parker's fight. Of course Miss. Parker hadn't entirely been a hindrance in my plan for revenge on nights that I got too wrapped up in what I was doing to remember to sleep or eat she would force me to stop and rest which I was starting to love her for she like Zoe always kept me grounded in the here and now and made it possible to hope for the future.

A few days later…

I had finally put the final touches on my plan to take down the Centre once and for all. While Miss. Parker had been asleep and I was now watching her sleep she was so beautiful even though I haven't told her yet but I was starting to fall in love with her all over again.

"Miss. Parker, Miss. Parker it is time to wake up" I say as I move an errant strand of her dark brown hair off of her face. She just stirs in her sleep but doesn't fully wake ever since she left the Centre her sleep had been deeper and most of the nightmares had stopped. As much as I hated to wake the time was now and we couldn't wait any longer to put an end to our life long nightmare courtesy of the Centre.

"Parker, you need to wake up or you'll miss all the fun" I repeat my plea for her to wake but this time I place a kiss on her lovely lips. And to my surprise in her blissful state she returned the kiss even drew me closer. We were both left breathless after she released me from her deep embrace.

"I have been wanting to that since we were kids" she stated as she blinked her eyes open. We both smiled at that, she was right it had been a lifetime and the time was right for new beginnings.

"I really wish that we could continue but it is time to close the final chapter of our respective nightmares and move on with our lives" I tell her as I pull her from the bed.

"Well if we are off to face the devil then I am going to have to change for the occasion" she muses as she heads for her closet and pulls out black suit bag that she had acquired a few weeks after our escape. She hadn't told me what was in it; all she said was when the time is right I would be in for a big surprise. After she retrieved the bag she headed for the bathroom to change.

About ten minutes later…

While Parker had been in the bathroom I had gathered the remainder of our belongings and placed them by the door now I am sitting at the counter of the apartment's kitchen waiting on her to again grace me with her presence. I hadn't been waiting long when I finally hear her emerge from the bathroom.

"I thought that I might have to send in a search party" I tell her without really looking at her, I had been trying to get under her skin but I regretted it when my gaze finally fell on her and I am sure that my jaw was now on the floor. The sight in front of me would bring any man with half a brain to his knees and beg not to go blind. Miss Parker was now wearing knee high black leather stiletto boots with matching skin tight leather pants and as I let my eyes continue to travel up her body I see that she had chosen a bright red satin blouse with matching lipstick and to top the ensemble off was a black leather coat that ran the full length of her body and stopped just above her ankles.

She stalked her way over to me and placed her razor sharp bright red index finger under my jaw and pushed my jaw close, then pressed that same finger against my lips. Then she leaned in so that she nose to nose with me.

"Happy with your surprise, genius" she states with a sly smile then places a kiss on the end of my nose, then she backs away her stilettos echoing the room as she goes.

"Wow you look stunning, I guess the saying is true 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. If I had known that this was going my surprise I would have rushed the final details of the plan" I tell her as I run my hand over my face trying to regain my composure.

'This woman is going to be the death of me, either by her gun or by a heart attack if she keeps dressing like that' I think as I get down from the barstool and made my way back over to the door to pick my stuff up and then make our way out the door and down to the car.

I load my duffle bag and the DSA case in the trunk then Parker hands me her bags, 'It is amazing that one person can acquire so stuff, it must be a woman thing' I muse to myself without saying a word to my former huntress.

"Time to go face the Devil, right Jarod" Miss. Parker states as she slid into the passenger seat and I slid behind the wheel.

"Yeah it is time to put an end to this nightmare. You and I both know what is in store for us when we arrive at the gates of hell so don't do anything outside the plan no matter what happens" I tell her as we travel down the road towards Blue Cove.

"You know me Jarod I always hit what I aim for. And besides I want this dance with the Devil to be over with for good" she replies assertively as places her sunglasses on her face.

"That maybe Miss. Parker but emotions can be a funny thing so I want you to remember what I swore to Zoe if we should get separated 'You can stand me up at the gates of hell but I won't back down', no matter what you feel" I tell her as I take her hand in mine then bring her hand to my lips and give it a gentle kiss. "I know that you may consider this as being soft but don't do anything overly foolish I can't stand to lose you the same way I lost Zoe" and I again place another gentle kiss on her hand.

"Trust me Jarod I have no intention of giving them satisfaction of taking me down, I plan on being around to be a pain in your ass for a very long time" Parker announces as she slides her glasses down her nose and gives me her famous no nonsense wink. The remainder of our drive was made in total silence but we never released each other's hand, we had become very close since Zoe died for a time I feared I was betraying her memory but then with Parker's help and love I managed to continue on and not give up.

A few hours later…

"The computer virus I created with Mr. Broots's should be in effect by now" I tell her breaking our long silence as we get to the gates of the Centre's property.

"Boy are they going to be pissed when they realize that you donated all their assets to charity" Parker laughed as she pulled her Smith and Weston 9mm from under her coat and checked to see if it was loaded, after clicking the slide back into place with a satisfying snap she placed it back in her holster.

"Yeah that they are, but that is why I did it best to have them distracted when we enter the building" I join her in her laughter. I stop the car just outside the gates, we exit the vehicle and then we approached the gates on foot, making sure to stay close to the shadows to avoid the cameras. We get to the more isolated areas of the grounds, there wasn't as many cameras on this particular side of the compound but there still was a high wall about twenty feet tall.

"Give a lady a boost, kind sir" Parker states jokingly.

"I'll give you a boost but you are no lady, honey" I reply going along with her humorous mood. I prop myself against the wall and cup my hands so that I can propel her over the wall. Once she was over the wall she tossed me the rope I had given her, then I made up and over the wall. Now there was no turning back we had made our past the gates, now it was time to face the Devil within.

"Here is where we part ways, remember stick to the plan and this will all be over soon" I tell Parker as I take her glasses from her face to reveal her stunning green eyes and then plant a light but passionate kiss on her lips.

"Go wonder boy. But remember you have people outside these walls who love and care about you, so don't do anything stupid in the name of revenge" Parker tells me as she placed her hands on either side of my face.

"This is my plan and I will go according to it. I will have justice and revenge" I tell her as I leave her in the wooded area and make my way into the building I had escaped years ago.

I make my way to the small drainage grate that led to the deepest sub-levels; I remove the grate and make my way inside. I find it almost poetic that their greatest asset is going to be cause of their downfall with the help of their most trusted operative by my side.

About an hour later…

I made my into the unused sub-level then climbs through the ventilation ducts to the main sim-lab on SL-16 and approach Sydney's office making sure to avoid the cameras. Sydney was at his desk reviewing files and totally unaware of my presence. He looked tired worn down by the guilt and heartache that he has had to endure over the years. I slip inside his open office door and stand in the shadows.

"Sydney, it is time to put an end to this battle" I whisper to him and announcing my presence.

"Jarod, it is good to see you again. I was so sorry to hear what had happened to your girlfriend, I was starting to worry about you since I hadn't heard from you in months" he tells me as he pulls me into a fatherly hug.

"I am sorry that I cut off contact but after Zoe's death I couldn't continue this game anymore" I start to explain to him, "Come on Sydney it is time for all of us to be free of this place. Go get Angelo and Broots, meet us at St. Catherine's Church, the people there will grant you all refuge. Time is short, go" I instruct my former mentor as I give him another hug then stepped back into the sim-lab but made sure to stay to the shadows.

I make my way down the corridors making sure that I wasn't seen by the cameras as I go. I get to the elevators that lead to the lobby and at this moment Zoe's dying words became a continuous mantra in my head 'You can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I won't back down'. I am going to face the devils that have ruined my life this ends here they are never going to hurt anyone every again. I get in the elevator and stand in the center of the compartment, no further need to hide it is time to step out of the shadows of the past and step into the brightly lit future once the final battle is over.

I arrive at the lobby moments later as the doors open everyone in the immediate area stops what they are doing and look in my direction. It is time to face the devils within and then put an end to their murderous ways, with their leaders' daughter by my side. As I make my way across the lobby the people part to either side of my path like I was a king of old, just then my personal queen steps up beside me, her stilettos echoing through the silent lobby. As we pass the shocked employees we hear many of them whispering to one another obviously either recognizing me or remembering Miss. Parker's reputation.

"It is amazing that even though you have been gone for over three months you still have the power to make people cower in your presence" I tell her as I take her hand in mine.

"They maybe cringing from me or they are suffering from shock of seeing you walking through their building by choice" Parker tells me then flashes me her famous smile.

We continue to walk towards the executive elevators then her father's office for a final showdown. As we approach the elevators I can't help but imagine the looks on Mr. Parker's, Mr. Raines's, and Mr. Cox's faces when we walk in to Mr. Parker's office hand in hand working together despite their best efforts to keep us at each other's throats our entire lives. Miss. Parker swipes her security card and called the transport to us.

"I guess I should thank you Jarod, this card was deactivated when I defected" she quipped as the doors opened.

"Don't you know that I am full of little tricks" I reply to her with a sly smile of my own. We entered the compartment and turn around to wait for the doors to close, I watch the people still staring at us in the lobby and I got an idea. Before she could react I pulled Parker close to me and planted a deep passionate kiss just as the doors close. Once the doors closed I released her and gave her another sly smile.

"Sorry I couldn't help it the moment was just so perfect" I tell her as look deep into her stunning eyes.

"No need to apologize it was nice. But next time Jarod, a little warning would be nice. I am not exactly on strong footing with these boots" Parker tells me then flashes me one of her own sly smiles as she extracts herself from my embrace.

"You have nothing to fear Miss. Parker just like when we were kids I will always be here when or if you fall" I tell her as I again take her hand in mine and give it a gentle kiss.

"Time to get back to work, wonder boy" she snaps as she pulled her 9mm from under her coat and holds it coldly.

"Absolutely it is time to break down the gates that have held us prisoner all our lives" I tell her as I pull my own gun from under my coat.

"To paraphrase your mantra 'You can stand us up at the gates of hell, but we won't back down', this ends here one way or another" she declares with a wink as we click the safeties off our guns with a loud snaps that echo throughout the compartment.

The car came to a stop and the doors opened, we disembark and make our way down the hallway leading to Mr. Parker's office. 'So much for the element of surprise, with those boots of hers the Zulu's in Africa could hear us coming' I muse to myself as I grin to myself, 'but then again the sounds could be consider steps towards freedom not only for ourselves but for everyone ever touched by the Centre's evil' I continue to think to myself as we approach the devil's door. We both stopped just outside the tall glass double doors and pulled our guns; we both grab a hold of one of the door handles. I gave Parker another wink telling her that everything is going to be fine, we both take a deep breath and push the door open with our guns aimed at the occupants.

As we entered I couldn't help but smile at the scene before us, Mr. Parker had been sitting behind his desk talking on the phone barking orders about reacquiring all of their assets from the charities I had "donated" the money to, Mr. Raines and Mr. Cox were discussing a plan of action to save all they had created and how not to alert the civilian authorities, but all conversation came to an end when we entered.

"Hello, Daddy" Parker chimed rather coldly as her father placed the phone back in its cradle. Her tone had been so cold that it even sent a chill down my spine so I knew that the others in the room were deadly scared of this woman standing before them. I had been watching the three men closely as they started to reach inside their jackets, as they start to move I change my position from slightly behind Miss. Parker to right next to her then placed my other hand on my gun to further steady my aim if need be.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I tell them in my own serious tone as I aim my gun at two of my many tormenters, "Slowly put your guns on the desk, I do mean slowly we wouldn't want to have a stray bullet hit that tank of yours would we Raines" I continue in a slightly more amused tone as I stare daggers into Raines and Cox, just daring them to try something.

They pull their weapons from the inside of their suits and place them on Mr. Parker's desk. As they do the room becomes eerily quiet no one says a word the only sound in the room is Raines's breathing.

"Now that, that is taken care of let's get down to the reasons you two risked certain death to return to the Centre" Mr. Parker announced, "What is it that you want Jarod" he questions me. At the sound of my name I turn to look at the Devil himself, who had moved closer to his desk and now had his hands sitting on top the desk in a very official looking manner.

"I already have what I really ever truly wanted, I have my freedom, I have my family, I have someone who I am going to spend the rest of my life with" I state with a hint of joy as I refer to my former huntress as my now lover, "However the reason that I risked all of that is to come here and declare on final time that this place and all the evil that happens here is over" I state coldly as I approach Mr. Parker's side of the desk and spun his chair around to face me.

"Even with all your talents Pretender you will never be able to bring down the Centre" Mr. Parker declares.

"That might be true but I can at least take the three of you down and shut this facility down for good" I state as I walk back over to Miss. Parker, and I then notice that she had remained in the same stance since we entered the office and 'God she is so beautiful' I think to myself as I once again stand next to her.

"And what about you Angel, what is it that you want" Mr. Parker questioned with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"First of all I am no longer your 'Angel', secondly like Jarod said I am here to put an end to this place and finish my mother's plan" Parker announced coldly and firmly never once changing her stance.

"Just how do you plan on taking us down, and please don't insult yourselves and just donate all our assets to the downtrodden" Raines wheezed finally joining the conversation.

"Do you really think that you would get away with all you have done that easy" I start to explain. "Mr. Parker, you are under arrest for all the kidnappings you have authorized, and the murder of your wife. Mr. Raines you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Miss. Parker, and the kidnapping of Angelo, my brother, and me. As for you Mr. Cox you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Zoe and as an accomplice in her murder" I continue to announce in a firm tone.

"You don't have the authority or the means to arrest anyone, you belong to the Centre" Mr. Parker declares as he rises from his chair and slams his fist on his desk angrily.

"Again Mr. Parker you are mistaken. After your psychopathic son murdered Zoe, I joined the FBI along with your daughter here and we both have complete authority to arrest you or if you resist, to shoot you, so please give us a fight cause I really want you dead for what you have done" I state much to everyone's surprise.

"Your time in the outside world has changed you, Jarod. I really believe that you would shoot us" Mr. Parker replies calmly as he sits back down in his chair. "However you will never have the satisfaction of seeing me behind bars" he continues and then pulls a gun hidden under his desk and shoots himself in the head before either Parker or I could react.

True to their nature's Raines and Cox take advantage of the distraction of the chairman's suicide and grab for their guns.

"We were so hoping that you would give us a fight isn't that right Jarod" Miss. Parker inquires as we change our stances so that we are now aiming our guns at Raines and Cox who were aiming their guns at us.

"I would have preferred to see you all behind bars but Mr. Parker was right the outside world has changed me, if I can't have justice I will settle for revenge" I tell them coldly as I watch their expressions change from total control to fear of dying.

"I hope that you can live with your precious moral code" Mr. Cox boomed as he and Raines cocked their guns then fired at us.

We both duck just as their bullets fly by us then returned fire. My two shots hit Cox with lethal accuracy one shot hit him in the chest and the other hit him in the shoulder. Miss. Parker on the other hand dished out her own revenge on the walking ghoul that took her mother from her all those years ago, her shots rang out and also found their marks one hit him in the heart the other one hit him in the head. Both men were dead before they hit the ground, after the haze of what we had done faded away we placed our guns back inside of our coats and walked out of the former Devil's office to exit hell for the last time and start a new life together free from the ties of our past forever.

We get to the elevator and enter the compartment to make our decent into freedom. I lean against the back wall and run my hands over my face in an attempt to wipe the memory of what just happened from my mind. Miss. Parker noticed my distress and came to stand in front of me; she placed her hands on either side of my face and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss.

"You did everything right we both knew that we could never bring them to a normal persons version of justice we had to get justice for all those that they have hurt. Remember what I told you earlier 'You can stand 'us' up at the gates of hell, but 'we' will stand our ground', this gets us what we have both wanted for a long time justice and freedom to live normal lives" she tells me as she pulled back from the kiss and looked straight into my eyes.

"Your right just always, Parker" I tell her with a smile creeping along my face and wink at her then pulled her into another deep kiss.

The elevator car stops once again at the lobby and we exit hand in hand and make our way through the crowd of people until we are standing in the middle of the lobby. Slowly the Centre employees gather around us in a mass of inquiry.

"I am going to say this once. I was once their prisoner and then I escaped and defied those in charge and it cost me dearly. But I came here today to bring those that cause worldwide pain and fear to justice but they wouldn't face what they did like I would have hoped so the following are dead Mr. Parker, Mr. Cox and Mr. Raines. They forced us to kill them instead of going to jail for what they have done. Just like us you are all now free to choose a different path then the Centre had once dictated for you" I announce as a declaration of freedom and justice to all. I finished my speech and still holding Miss. Parker's hand I led the way to the main doors to cross the threshold and never again look back at this place. As we pass through the crowd of now former Centre employees they parted again as if we were royalty; with total shock clearly expressed on their faces.

When we reach the doors and I look at Miss. Parker again and smile and as if she was reading my mind we both exclaim in unison:

"YOU CAN STAND ME UP AT THE GATES OF HELL, BUT I WON'T BACK DOWN"


End file.
